Love is Complicated
by lazyxhime
Summary: All Artemis Fowl wanted was for him to say three simple words. They didn't meet in the best of circumstances but they share a bond unlike any other. Alex RiderArtemis Fowl Slash


"Alex…Tell me you love me…"

The body underneath Artemis' stretched figure stiffened. He sighed, once again, and rolled over, pouting.

"Can't you say it? Not even once?"

Artemis felt a hand rubbing his thigh and slapped it away.

"Tell me. You know you're safe here; no more dangerous- mmph!"

Soft, but firm, lips covered his and Artemis found himself staring at warm brown eyes, yet darkened by inner turmoil.

He sighed, again (he's been doing that a lot lately), and brought up his arms to wrap around lazily around the taller boy's neck.

Slowly dragging down his head, Artemis brushed his lips against the other's. "Why must you make me feel like this?" he whispered, softly and gently, but no once could miss the underlying pain in his voice.

The lips crushed on his own, desperate to show the words that their owner couldn't say.

- - - - -

The first time Alex met Artemis, it wasn't the best of situations. Actually, considering their history of trouble, they got off pretty well. Well enough with a bomb planted in a locked house you were trapped in. Not bad at all.

Imagine Alex's surprise, as he was chained to the wall of a room, that the door opened and Artemis Fowl, the lovable Ice Prince, was shoved in.

After two days without food or water and drifting in and out of consciousness, Alex couldn't help but laugh at the way the boy got up, dusted himself off, and proceeded to glare a hole through the wall.

The soft laughter, of course, caught the attention of said boy, who didn't appreciate being laughed at. The raven-haired boy whipped his head around so fast, Alex winced at the tell tale crack. Staring at the scowling teen with ice blue eyes, he could see that the other was ignoring the urge to rub his neck.

Alex smiled. The next few days were probably the last ones so he might as well go down with a friend.

"So, what are you in here for?"

- - - - -

Artemis remembered the first time he met his lover. Who could forget? It was an unpleasant experience that he would never want to experience again, not even for fairy gold. Well, maybe, depending how much gold the fairies were willing to part with.

He remembered that Alex smiled a warm smile that only partially reached his eyes. He smiled even though he was chained to the wall, beaten and broken, and looked obviously like he hadn't eaten in days or so. But he smiled and it was warm and inviting, but back then, he didn't understand. Artemis didn't understand how rare and beautiful Alex's smiles were.

Back then, he didn't know the meaning of love that was more then just platonic. Sure, he cared for and respected Butler, Holly, his parents, and the other magical creatures running around underneath the Earth's surface, but late he would compare the feelings for them and the feelings he had for Alex. He would compare them and found that they were different as night and day.

So, since he didn't know, he never acted on those feelings that started to stir just then. Instead, he was his usual, child prodigy, cold self.

But that was what attracted Alex in, wasn't it? Just like the way he was drawn by his haunting yet breathtaking eyes and deep possessiveness that comes from someone who hung on to those too precious to let go?

That day ended fine. He just had to free Alex, disable two bombs and escape a burning building, but, hey, that's nothing compare to the last few years they had.

But that first kiss…. _Oh_, now **_that _**as wonderful.

- - - - -

A/N: For any of you who read my other stories, you guys are wondering why the heck I'm putting up this story? Well, I wanted something to do and since I couldn't put myself in the mood to continue the Naruto, Harry Potter, etc., etc., stories, I wrote this. I'm not really taking this seriously, so I'm not really going to continue this. I would hope I do, once I get my stuff straight, but this is going to sit in my computer, untouched, for a long time. Sorry for that. Anyone who wanted to write an Alex Rider/Artemis Fowl story, but found it hard to actually start it, you can use this, since you can go just about anywhere with this. Just ask, credit me, and write that you actually have my permission to use it, 'kay?

-3/29/07


End file.
